The HHS Supply Service Center (SSC) has developed this cost proposal increase so that we may continue to serve as the Central Drug Distribution Center for the University of Miami School of Medicine and NIH in the Trial of Neuroprotection in Acute Ischemic Stroke (ALIAS). The ALIAS Trial is a multi-year double blinded, multi-center clinical trial evaluating the neuroprotective efficacy of high-dose human albumin therapy in patients with acute ischemic stroke.